sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Dream/Dress Color Contest (Sleeping Fairy Version)
(After escaping with Terrence's hat, cloak, and boots in tow, the owl, squirrel, two birds, and two rabbits quickly dressed the owl, squirrel, and two rabbits in them. After they finished, the owl then flew like to Tink/Shining Wings and the rest of the forest animal friends' direction. With Tink/Shining Wings and the rest of the forest animal friends, they just sat around, enjoying themselves after picking a lot of blueberries. Tink/Shining Wings hums a bit when the owl, squirrel, two birds, and two rabbits arrived, with the owl hooting to get her attention. Then Tink/Shining Wings giggled a bit and played along with her animal friends) Tink/Shining Wings: It's my prince! (She curtsies to the owl) Tink/Shining Wings: How do you do, you're highness? (She hums a bit) Tink/Shining Wings: (Playfully) You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we met before. (Then she began singing as she and the owl danced around, ballroom style) Tink/Shining Wings: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam (Then Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx arrived and stopped upon seeing Tink/Shining Wings singing and dancing with her animal friends as the other animal friends watched in calm happiness. Then Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx smiled calmly, realizing the singing is coming from her) Tink/Shining WIngs: Yet, I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (Then she vocalized a bit) Tink/Shining Wings: But if I know you I know what you'll do (Then unknown to Tink/Shining Wings, Terrence came up to the owl and pulled him aside. Then Tink/Shining Wings unknowingly began dancing with Terrence instead) Tink/Shining Wings: You’ll love me at once (Then Terrence sang, interrupting her and making her realize in surprise that she's dancing with him) Terrence: The way you did Once upon a dream (Then Tink/Shining Wings looked at the owl, squirrel, two birds, and two rabbits, removed from Terrence's cloak, hat, and boots, give a sheepish shrug and brief sheepish hoot like a chuckle. Tink/Shining Wings got concerned a bit at Terrence) Terrence: My apologies for startling you, Miss. (Tink/Shining Wings then tried to explain away) Tink/Shining Wings: Oh, it's not that. It's just that you're a.... You're a.... Terrence: A stranger? Tink/Shining Wings: Yes. Terrence: But we met before. Tink/Shining Wings: (Confused) We did? Terrence: Just like you said; Once upon a dream. (Then he sang his heart out) Terrence: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam (Falling in love with him slowly, Tink/Shining Wings then slowly danced with Terrence as the animal friends watched with soft smiles, glad to see Tink/Shining Wings and Terrence have started to become friends) Chorus: (Voice-over) And I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (Then after their dance, Tink/Shining Wings, Terrence, and the animal friends then enjoyed their view of the castle from afar as the song ended) Terrence: Miss? What's your name? Tink/Shining Wings: My name? It's.... (Tink/Shining Wings suddenly realized) Tink/Shining Wings: (Realizing) Oh! I can't tell you! (Then as Tink/Shining Wings and her animal friends gathered their stuff to go back to the cottage, Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx got confused) Tink/Shining Wings: Goodbye! Terrence: Wait, when will we meet again? Tink/Shining Wings: Oh, never! Never! Terrence: Never? (Feeling sorry for Terrence, Tink/Shining Wings then decided to invite him over for tonight) Tink/Shining Wings: Well, this evening then. Terrence: Where? Tink/Shining Wings: At the cottage in the glen. (Terrence got calmly happy and agreed) Terrence: It's a date. (Then with that, Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx left in one direction and Tink/Shining Wings and her animal friends headed the other way to the cottage's direction. Back at the cottage, Flora and Cosmo have completed lighting the candles on a tower of the confetti cake with yellow and green lily, daisy, jonquil, and sunflower flavor, but the cake isn't perfect due to it dripping and slowly leaning like the Leaning Tower of Pisa) Cosmo: There! All done. Flora: (Stopping the melting cake from falling) Whoa there! (Then Cosmo tried to keep the cake standing with a broomstick) Flora: Well? Cosmo: What do you think of it? (With the rest of the Winx Club, Sally, and Amy, they saw the cake and, feeling uneasy about the cake not looking good, tried to stay positive without hurting Cosmo and Flora's feelings while Amy pouted. Even the dress they worked on by hand isn't perfect on Tecna) Bloom: Why, it's.... Stella: It's a very unusual cake, isn't it? Roxy: Stella! Stella: What? (Then they see the cake still dripping and melting) Cosmo: Well, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked. Sally: (Feeling uneasy) Of course, Cosmo. Musa: But, uh, what do you think of the dress? (Even Flora and Cosmo felt uneasy by the dress' appearance) Flora: Well, it's.... Cosmo: It's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? Sally: No problem. Tecna: They improved it a little. Aisha: But perhaps if we added a few more ruffles.... (Then they felt uneasy) Aisha: What do you think? Bloom: Um, I'm not sure. (Then Amy fumed a bit) Bloom: What do you think, Amy? (Amy finally lost her patience) Amy: I think we've had enough of this stupid nonsense! (Realizing she's right upon seeing the dress fall apart, Tecna climbed down the stool) Tecna: I think we ought to think of Wings and what she'll think of this mess. Stella: I still think what Amy and I thought of before. Amy: We're going to use our magic and powers. (Then seeing the mess from the dress pieces and completely melted cake, the Winx Club and Female Mobians gave in in agreement) Flora: You know, I think Stella and Amy are right. Winx Club and Female Mobians: Very well. (Then noticing the windows open, Bloom and Sally ordered about) Bloom: Quick, close the windows and doors! Sally: And lock them! Bloom and Sally: And block every nook and cranny! (They proceeded to close the windows and doors and lock them, even blocking out the openings) Musa: (Agreeing) We can't take any chances. (Once all done, they prepared themselves) Bloom: Flora, you and Cosmo take care of a new perfect cake. Cosmo: 15 layered confetti cake with yellow and green lilies, daisies, jonquils, and sunflowers! Flora: Exactly! Stella: And what about us? Sally: You, Stella, help Amy clean up the mess. Bloom: And the rest of us will take care of making the new perfect dress. (Amy pouted while Stella agreed) Stella: Sure. Aisha: Hurry along now! (Then after finishing her pout, Amy joined Stella in magically bringing the broom, mop, and bucket to life with their magic and powers) Amy: Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Bloom and Sally says clean up the room. Stella: Hop to it! (Then the mop and broom magically began cleaning up the entire mess with the bucket's help. With the dress-making group, they used their magic and powers to create the perfect dress for Tink) Tecna: And now to make a lovely dress. Roxy: Fit to grace a fair princess. (With Flora and Cosmo, they used their magic and powers to bring the ingredients to life to make the perfect birthday cake) Cosmo: Eggs, flour, mil.... (But Flora gestured her to stop and she complied happily. Then she and Flora showed the picture of the cake in the cookbook to the ingredients) Cosmo: Just do it like it says here in the cookbook. Flora: Cosmo and I'll put on the candles. (Then the ingredients proceeded to make the perfect cake. With the dress-making group, the new dress is coming out perfectly as well. With Stella and Amy, they cleaned perfectly until the entire mess was gone. Suddenly, Amy noticed the completed dress is blue) Amy: Blue, really? Make it red. (Then she magically turned the dress color from blue to red, much to the dress-making group's surprise) Dress-making group: Amy! (Noticing, Cosmo and Flora, while still perfecting the cake, interjected) Flora: Wait, guys! Cosmo: Listen to what I tried to suggest before. Winx Club, Sally, and Amy: (Confused) Suggest? Cosmo: Why not have a color contest with the Winx Club's magic? Whoever hits the dress with her color first is the winner. Winx Club, Sally, and Amy: (Interested) Really? Cosmo: Yeah. Flora: And if all the colors hit the dress, it's not only a tie, but we'll make the dress green, making iridescent colors appear and shine on the dress from the light. (Loving that idea, the Winx Club, Sally, and Amy agreed happily) Winx Club: Good idea! Sally: You're a genius, Cosmo! Amy: Whoever loses gets to clean up after the birthday party. Winx Club, Sally, and Cosmo: You're on! Aisha: Make it green. (Then the dress turned green and the Winx Club got prepared while the female Mobians backed off to not only watch, but also take care of completing the cake) Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Ready, set.... GO!! (Then the Winx Club proceeded to begin blasting magic color blasts at each other, trying to reach and strike the dress with her magic color blast. As the contest went on, unknown to the Winx Club and Female Mobians, some of the magic color blasts began shooting out of the chimney and began spouting out of the chimney outside. In the forest, Constantine is scouring the forest for Tink, but is having no luck. Then he noticed some sparkling and colorful lights in the distance and began to check it out, when he found the cottage. He hid himself in a nearby bush and watched silently. Then, a green blast struck the ground near him, knocking him back. Inside the cottage, the contest continued until finally, all of the Winx Club's magic color blasts struck the dress at the same time. Seeing they all won, the Winx Club giggled along with the Female Mobians) Cosmo: All of you won! Amy: It's a tie! Sally: Yeah! Bloom: Then it's settled; A green dress with iridescent colors in the light it is. (They cheer a bit. Suddenly, they heard Tink/Shining Wings’ humming from outside) Flora: Listen. (They realized Tink/Shining Wings almost home) Coming up: After a successful surprise party unveiling for Shining Wings, Tink finally learns of her origin as a fairy princess from Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club after Tink revealed her meeting with the "Mysterious fairy boy." But Tink's happiness will end when she is told she is to not see this fairy boy again, while, unknown to them, Constantine overheard everything and left to tell Narissa. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies